


Realization

by Rivulet027



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Will & Grace
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael realizes he has to break up with Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with QaF or Will and Grace. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Michael stood in the doorway of their bedroom and once again watched silently as Will was too engrossed in the television and his phone conversation with his best friend to even noticed him. He just couldn't do this anymore. Will was too controlling and some days he felt more like he was tiptoeing around a roommate then sharing an apartment with his boyfriend.

He backed into the bedroom trying not to feel disoriented by his sudden knowing that their relationship was more then just stagnate, it was dead. After shutting the door he found his cell phone and called Brian.


End file.
